Commonly, two types of scheduling mechanisms may be supported in mobile communication systems. When applying dynamic scheduling in uplink and/or in downlink, a base station may dynamically allocate resources to radio communication devices at each transmission time interval (TTI). In addition, semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) may be applied in uplink or in downlink if enabled by the radio base station for reducing signaling overhead for periodic type of traffic with predictable packet arrival times and fixed (small or medium) payload size such as voice over IP (VoIP). In case of SPS, the radio base station may allocate SPS resources for the first hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) transmissions to radio communication device. SPS allocations may be identified on a control channel. The SPS resources may be implicitly reused in the following TTIs according to a periodicity defined by the radio base station.